laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask
:Miracle Mask''' redirects here. For the item, see Mask of Chaos. |released= '''Normal Version' |NA=October 28, 2012 |AUS=October 27, 2012 }} Plus Version }} |modes=Single Player |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo 3DS Nintendo eShop (3DS) |languages= }} '''''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask (レイトン教授と奇跡の仮面, Reiton Kyouju to Kiseki no Kamen) is the fifth game in the ''Professor Layton'' series but the second game in chronological order. It is set a year after Professor Layton and the Last Specter (and a few months after Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva). It is the first Professor Layton game for the Nintendo 3DS. Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy and any other following games will also be released for 3DS only. It has 150 in-game puzzles in total, and 365 downloadable. The downloadable puzzles are going to be released every day for a full year through the Daily Puzzle Delivery System. The game is available as a download from the Nintendo eShop. People who bought the game from the eShop and registered it to club Nintendo before January 6, 2013 received a free Virtual Console game Donkey Kong: Original Edition . This offer was only valid for North America. Nintendo released a demo of two game puzzles on September 25th, 2012, playable online (Flash required). The puzzles on the site are 001 - Stumble's Balloons and 027 - That Rings a Bell. A few days later, the North American website offered 2 more puzzles to solve: 017 - Busted Umbrella and 085 - Slot Sequence. Chapters Prologue: The Dark Parade Chapter 1: The Mask of Chaos Chapter 2: The Secret of Norwell Chapter 3: The Battle for Monte d' Or Chapter 4: Angela's Tears Chapter 5: Miracles Unmasked Chapter 6: The Ghosts of Akbadain Chapter 7: The Reunion Inn Chapter 8: The Final Miracle Epilogue: The City of Miracles Mysteries Plot Prologue: The Dark Parade The game opens to Professor Layton and Luke walking along Celebration Boulevard, waiting for the carnival to begin while discussing a letter. After helping a clown who'd gotten tangled up in balloon strings, the parade starts but is soon interrupted when people start fleeing the area after a woman screams, leaving the empty street full of destroyed decorations and petrified people. Luke then spies the Masked Gentleman atop a building, who predicts the destruction of Monte d'Or via the power of the mask before magically gaining wings and flying off. Emmy joining the two, they give chase on horseback before the man drops smoke bombs and disappears, leaving only his cape. Chapter 1: The Mask of Chaos Emmy enters Layton's office at Gressenheller with a letter addressed to him from an Angela Ledore. The letter reads: "Dearest Hershel, I trust this letter finds you well. I have read wonderful things about your work, Hershel…or rather, Professor Layton! It's difficult to believe it has been nearly 18 years… I'm sure this letter comes as quite a surprise, but I must ask for your help. We have experienced a series of terrifying incidents here in Monte d'Or. I must be cursed by the Mask of Chaos, for it is now threatening to destroy our city. I hope you can forgive me after all these years. I don't know who else I can turn to. I cannot give you the full details now. However, if you can spare the time, I shall tell you all upon your arrival. We are in desperate need of your help, Hershel. I’ve enclosed the address for the Ledore estate. I hope to see you soon. Angela Ledore." Layton and Luke are intrigued by the mention of the Mask of Chaos; Emmy explains that an author named Donald Rutledge wrote about it in his book, entitled "Ancient Histories". According to the legends, the mask bestows great power upon whoever wears it. Layton finds it somewhat strange that Emmy knows about the mask, but keeps his suspicions to himself. After a discussion over the mask, the vagueness of Angela’s letter, and how she knows Layton (the two had been friends since high school), the three decide to take her up on her plea for help. Fast forwarding to the present, the three deduce that the petrification miracle that had just taken place was the kind of incident Angela meant by in her letter. Emmy goes on to tell the other two the results of her inquiries: the Masked Gentleman first appeared in Monte d'Or a month ago, and was holding the city in fear of his miracles. The police had no leads on his identity, or any idea of how he was performing the miracles. They decide to investigate the area. By chance, they meet Aldus, who explains how to use the new Explore and Zoom Modes to inspect the area before leaving. They find the enormous clown balloon used in the parade deflated and ruined in the marquee. For a moment, they think the clown is sobbing, but it turns out to be a young girl behind it who had lost her mother. Once mother and daughter are reunited, they continue on to Angela's house. Speaking to a police officer guarding the art gallery, they learn that the gallery had been closed resulting from one of the Masked Gentleman's miracles: the paintings seemingly came alive and ran riot in the city. After speaking to a staller in Knick-Knack Alley (who falls in love with Emmy at first sight), they receive a toy robot. Walking further up the alley, they encounter Frankie who angrily claims to be a security guard for the Ledores' estate and refuses to let them pass. Conner intervenes with the argument, proposing a rigged cup and ball game to settle the matter, in which Layton wins. Both men storm off, allowing Layton and co. to continue. Angela greets the three at Ledore Mansion, who shows them inside to the parlor. She goes on to explain her letter further, talking about the Masked Gentleman's miracles around the city and how everyone fears that he will eventually destroy the city like he says. Layton is dubious of how the Masked Gentleman possesses the mask; his best friend Randall had discovered the mask back when they were teenagers, but had died in an accident shortly afterwards. Angela's husband Henry had found the mask during the searches for Randall, along with the treasure that had made him a millionaire, but not Randall himself. The mask – usually on display in Henry's study – had been stolen a month ago, coinciding with the appearance of the Masked Gentleman. Angela then shows the three her pendant (an ancient relic on a piece of string) and apologizes to Layton for blaming Randall's death on him, but Layton says that she was right to do so. The three then decide to retire to their hotel for the night after a last inspection of Celebration Boulevard. Outside the estate, they meet Henry's personal assistant Mordaunt. He tells the three that he'll tell Henry that they have arrived on Monte d'Or, and then lets them go on their way. They speak to Serena and a policeman at Celebration Boulevard, who both direct them to the costume boutique, saying that the Masked Gentleman may have bought his costume from her shop, and that the owner, Ludmilla, is one of the more knowledgeable residents of the city. Unfortunately she knows little more than everyone else does, so gives the three a shopping puzzle game to make up for it. Heading to the hotel, a clown points out a monument to the three; a stone edifice with Monte d'Or's history carved into it, erected to celebrate the city's founding. He then gives them directions to the hotel. In the hotel's gardens, they meet a ringmaster yelling at two aged rabbits for their lack of skill in his circus. Luke pleads for the man to give them another chance. Reluctantly he agrees and gives Luke one week to train one of the rabbits up; if he succeeds, then both of them can stay in his troupe. Luke is overjoyed and vows to do his best. Briefly wondering if Henry owned the hotel while waiting for their door keys, the three head up to Layton and Luke’s room. Luke wonders if the power of the mask is real, which leads Emmy to ask Layton about his past with Randall. Layton explains that 18 years ago, he, Angela and Randall lived in a small village called Stansbury. Randall had a keen interest in archaeology; it was this that inspired Layton to become an archaeologist himself, despite his feigned lack of interest. Chapter 2: The Secret of Norwell The story cuts to 18 years ago during Randall and Hershel's archaeology class at Kingsbrook Academy. Randall claims he's going to make archaeological history with his discovery, while Layton is more skeptical. Their teacher, Mr Collins then enters the classroom and begins the lesson. Mr Collins talks about Donald Rutledge's book, "Ancient Histories", which linked all archaeological discoveries to one civilization: the Azran. Rutledge's greatest discovery was the ancient stone circle of Pleynorth. A palaeontologist, Doris Pompitous used the relics found at the site to create new ideas about the Azran, saying they were more scientifically advanced than people of today and had their own language. The world as they knew it was completely different back in those times. Randall interferes with the lesson, asking if Mr Collins had heard of the Mask of Chaos, which he had. The school day ends, and Randall and Layton leave the school building. The two briefly speak with Alphonse in the hallway. He claims that archaeology is pointless if it doesn’t make money, which annoys Randall. Meeting Angela on the way out, Randall explains that he has discovered the Mask of Chaos, and also invites Angela to come see it at his house later that day. Hershel, still skeptical, heads home to Layton Home to find his mother in a panic. She sends him out to look for his father who had gone out with strange people while Hershel was at school. He asks Gloria on Pebble Lane if she has seen him to no avail. Continuing on to the market, Hershel bumps into Henry out grocery shopping for the Ascot family, who hadn’t seen Roland either. After speaking to Doug, eventually he finds Roland at the edge of the forest. He denies the strange people from earlier being suspicious; they were old friends who wanted to see the Norwell wall. They go home to a relieved Lucille and have dinner. Hershel later leaves to see Randall at Ascot House, meeting Angela on the way. She makes him promise her that he'll look out for Randall, down to his recklessness. Owing to Randall's father's strict nature, the two climb up the ivy on the wall directly into Randall’s room through the window. Wasting no time, Randall shows them the Mask of Chaos. Hershel and Angela are dubious that it is real, so Randall shows them the notes he'd written all over his bedroom wall in order to find it. Chapter 3: The Battle for Monte d'Or Back in the present, it’s time for the trio to begin their investigation. They leave the hotel (not after meeting Elizabeth who claims to be the queen of puzzles) and head to Ledore Mansion to hopefully talk with Henry. Cookie accompanies them, having lost her mother once again. By chance, they meet Gloria, who had moved to Monte d'Or from Stansbury, which had long since become a sad, desolate place. Reuniting Cookie with Tanya at Celebration Boulevard, they continue on to Ledore Mansion. Arriving, they learn that Henry had to leave suddenly, but that he’d given his permission for the three to examine his study. After a thorough inspection, they conclude that whoever had stolen the mask would have to benefit in some way from the havoc being caused in Monte d'Or: the only person who fits this mold from a financial aspect is Alphonse Dalston. Layton decides that a talk with Alphonse is needed, so the three leave Ledore Mansion for Château Dalston. Just outside the property lines of Château Dalston is the Stellar Circus tent. Resolving to visit after the investigation has ended, they continue on to Château Dalston, meeting Alphonse’s guard dog in the gardens. Alphonse himself comes outside, and denies Layton’s suspicion of him – the Masked Gentleman was bad for everyone’s businesses, including Alphonse’s. He then accuses Henry and Angela of being behind the situation; Henry made Randall go to the ruins so he could have the treasure and Angela to himself, and the Masked Gentleman was Angela’s way of revenge. Alphonse recommends that they speak with the mayor at the city hall if they want to know the police’s progress with the case. Gonzales then rushes outside to Alphonse and Layton with letters from the Masked Gentleman, forewarning his next miracle: "Greetings, my friends. I trust you enjoyed last night’s festivities. I certainly did. It was so refreshing! You see, people made of stone cannot cheat or lie. In fact, they cannot do anything unpleasant. They just stand there in dignified silence. To rob a person of their power to do evil is quite miraculous, don't you think? Almost as miraculous as my follow-up tonight. I will be performing in the Gallery Plaza and I assure you it will be a most enlightening experience. I hope you will attend. Until then, I, the Masked Gentleman, bid you adieu." Listening to Alphonse's advice, the three leave Château Dalston for the city hall. There, they meet the mayor, who is more than happy to let them help the special taskforce with their investigation if they have solved 25 puzzles. The mayor explains that the taskforce has been struggling, and its leaders’ opinions – as some inspectors from Scotland Yardhad been brought in – on police work conflicting. The inspectors from Scotland Yard turn out to be Inspector Grosky and Inspector Leonard Bloom. Leonard convinces Sheffield, the police chief, that Layton's help would be invaluable, so he reluctantly agrees to let him, Emmy and Luke attend the briefing. The briefing begins with discussing the first miracle, where people were turned into horses. Leonard explains that as the evening parade approached a bend in the road near the shopping district, the Masked Gentleman appeared. A flash of light blinded the spectators, and once the light went out, some people had been turned into horses, leaving behind only their possessions. Strangely enough, the people turned into horses hadn’t been identified yet. Layton deducts that the horses had been hidden in nearby alleys; they were set loose and actors disguised as tourists dropped their belongings and hid in the alleys while people were blinded by the light. The next miracle consisted of characters in paintings in the art gallery abandoning their pictures and wreaking havoc across Monte d'Or. The paintings in question had all been donated very recently by an anonymous donor and had been very securely packaged for the journey. It turns out that the paintings had been painted with specialist paint that disappears when exposed to air, and the characters were hired actors. Next on the agenda is a miracle performed the week before in which people were set alight upon a stage in front of a live audience. The day of the event, 13 citizens received a letter from the Masked Gentleman: "Esteemed citizens, I cordially invite you to a special afternoon showing of my latest miracle. Come to the gallery plaza at 1 pm sharp. I must insist you attend – unless you wish to forfeit your life, that is." It was also advertised in the papers under the name "Miracle en Rouge – a modern piece by the Masked Gentleman." The Masked Gentleman himself wasn't present for the event, but his voice could be heard by the crowd that had turned up to see the miracle. A strange tent set up in the center of the plaza covered by canvas then suddenly dropped just before 1 pm to show the 13 invitees on a stage. When the clock struck one, the stage burst into flames. Once the inferno went out, no remains of the 13 people were left; later on, they were all found unharmed at their homes. After questioning an officer about the statements he'd received from the unlucky 13, Layton draws up a solution: each of the 13 received a second letter warning them to stay away from the plaza. Some of their clothes were stolen and used to dress up mannequins. The team pleased with Layton's reasoning, the meeting ends. Before the three leave, the mayor approaches them and thanks them for their help. Now that progress had been made, the gallery could be reopened to the public - some new pieces had been donated already, and they were being checked for vanishing paint. The three meet Hanna outside the hall. In her devotion to Grosky, she had been gathering information that he may have missed during his investigation: she explains that the police are currently inspecting cart tracks close to where the petrification miracle took place. Arriving at the now open gallery, they speak with the curator who is relieved to have the gallery open again. Henry had been kind enough to donate some new paintings to replace the confiscated ones, but he'd donated so many that some had to go into storage on the top floor. He too recommends the three go speak to Ludmilla at her boutique. Layton questions Ludmilla about the local police force; the people of Monte d'Or are reluctant to rely on them because of their inexperience. Anyone with a grudge against both the Ledores and Dalston would have lost their money at a casino, but whoever is pulling off the miracles doesn't seem short of cash. The performers at the Stellar Circus had rented a lot of costumes from her a month ago, so the three decide to go to the circus to find out more about this. When they speak to the ringmaster, he explains that his performers wanted to go to the carnival. Not wanting them to ruin their work uniforms, he hired them costumes from the boutique. The ringmaster introduces them to Maurice, the circus's "ferocious" performing tiger, whom Luke speaks with. Hannibal says that he's good friends with Alphonse, and that he's only a cub. Alphonse had been to see him the night before while the circus was performing, meaning that he couldn't have been the Masked Gentleman and the circus couldn't have assisted him. Night time rolls in, so the trio quickly leave for the gallery plaza. The three speak briefly to Grosky and Angela before Luke spies the Masked Gentleman walking high above the plaza seemingly on thin air. Balancing on the steeple of Montsarton Gallery, he watches as people start floating up into the sky and vanishing. The Masked Gentleman proclaims his next miracle to be at Pumpkin Park the following evening, mentioning that his curse can be lifted if someone brings him the fabled Mask of Order before he too vanishes. The police arrive, surrounding the group. Sheffield places Alphonse under arrest just as Henry arrives. Before Alphonse leaves with the police, he accuses Henry of being the cause of the Masked Gentleman's mayhem; he made Randall go into the ruins, then took the treasure and forced Angela to marry him - Angela was behind everything. Layton speaks with Leonard before they retire to the hotel for the night. He says that if Alphonse is innocent as they say, then the Masked Gentleman will undoubtedly turn up again. Back at the hotel, Luke and Emmy ask Layton if he can continue telling them about Randall where he left off. Chapter 4: Angela's Tears Randall claims to have finally cracked the code of the Norwell wall and translated its message. Instead of outright telling Hershel and Angela what it says, he takes them to the wall itself. The symbols make constellation patterns, but also follow the local landscape; by following this and then digging, Randall managed to find the Mask of Chaos. A sketch of a sun symbol in Rutledge's book matched the raised symbol on the mask. He then explains that included in the box that he found the mask in was a stone tablet which he had also translated showed that the carvings on the inside of the mask were a map to the lost ruins of Akbadain. Angela, upset by the prospect of Randall getting into danger, steals the mask from Randall and runs off. Hershel and Randall give chase, finding her at Memory Knoll, crying. She reminds Randall that her brother behaved just like he did before he left Stansbury on an expedition and disappeared. Henry arrives and reassures Angela that it would be Randall's last exploration. Randall reluctantly agrees. Henry takes Angela home while Randall invites Hershel back to his house to organize the trip. Chapter 5: Miracles Unmasked The following morning, the three head to the city hall to check on Alphonse. Granted access to overview his interrogation with Sheffield by the mayor, Alphonse continues denying being the culprit; Sheffield accuses him of being motivated by jealousy of Henry and Angela's marriage. Despite being suspect due to cart tracks found at the scene (Alphonse is the only resident in Monte d'Or to own a private chariot) he suggests asking the racecourse manager. Talking to Leonard during the interview, Layton explains that the petrification miracle was pulled off by storing the equipment needed inside the giant clown balloon and by taking advantage of the crowd's hysteria. In order to prove Alphonse's innocence, Layton decides that a visit to the racecourse is in order. At the racecourse, they ask the the manager as to whether any of the racing chariots had been removed in the days leading up to the miracle, which had not. He gives his permission for them to inspect the storage sheds where the chariots are kept. Examining them, the three discover that the chariots can be taken apart for easy removal. After a read of the management log, Layton determines that a chariot had been taken for maintenance on the night of the miracle, with Henry's signature of approval. So they decided to visit the Ledore Mansion again. Extended release Japan received an improved version of the game on February 6, 2013. It is only available as a download through the Nintendo eShop. This version, named "Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask Plus" (レイトン教授と奇跡の仮面プラス - Reiton Kyouju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus), contains new animations and puzzles, an additional save slot (the original Japanese version has only 2), as well as hints for the Akbadain ruins (which are already present in other regions). All daily puzzles are unlocked from the start as well. Recurring Characters *Professor Hershel Layton *Luke Triton *Emmy Altava *Inspector Clamp Grosky *Jean Descole *Aldus *Hanna New Characters *Alphonse Dalston *Bronev *The Masked Gentleman *Henry Ledore *Randall Ascot *Roland Layton *Lucille Layton *Mrs. Ascot *Mourdant *Leonard Bloom *Angela *Sheffield Images Boxart & Logo Miracle Mask Logo.png|Logo Miracle Mask European Logo.png|Logo of the European version Miracle Mask European Boxart.jpeg|British Boxart Miracle Mask Boxart.png|North American Boxart MM French Cover.jpg|French Boxart MM German Cover.jpg|German Boxart MM Italian Cover.jpg|Italian Boxart MM Spanish Cover.jpg|Spanish Boxart MM Dutch Cover.jpg|Dutch Boxart PLMoMBoxart.png|Japanese Boxart Media Main Theme Trailers Promotional Images 120926_Layton_Wallpaper_1280x1024.jpg|British Miracle Mask promotional desktop wallpaper. Professor layton artwork.jpg Screen shot 5.png|Translated screenshots. Screen shot 5.1.png Screen shot 5.2.png Screen shot 5.3.png Screen shot 5.4.png Professor layton mask of miracle-1 (2).jpg|A magazine article. Professor layton mask of miracle-2.jpg External links *Official Japanese website *Page of the Plus version *English Website *Theme Song Trivia *The game's Japanese boxart has holographic sparkles on the front, thus simulating 3D in a certain way. *This is the first game in which the European version came out before the American version. *This is also the first time the American boxart is different than the Japanese boxart. *This is the second game in the Layton series in which the British and American titles are the same. *In Miracle Mask, there are references to Last Specter, Eternal Diva and Curious Village References de:Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder es:El Profesor Layton y la Máscara de los Milagros nl:Professor Layton en het Masker der Wonderen